Azure dreams
by Maliks angel
Summary: Malik kidnaps a girl that has seamingly come out of nowhere. he falls in love with her, but can he convince her to like him back? =(fic got deleted, now up again)=
1. kidnapped

New characters:  
  
Jasmine: She seemed to come out of nowhere an expert spear woman. Mother/father unknown at this time. Here sister, Isra, Is married to Seto Kaiba, who has now remembered his past as a priest (more on that see Seto's explanation). Jasmine had brown hair (she changes here hair color sometimes thou), tall, no tan. She is 17, and stole the mil. Ankh from Shaadi. (Come ON he has 2, why can't he spare one?!)  
  
Malik Ishtar: Now 17, Malik has now figured out that Marik killed his father, but instead of going in a blind rage, he just goes on and treats Marik like a brother (and as most know, brothers aren't that nice to each other! ^-^). Malik is a lot 'tamer' than he was. He also has an odd citrus addiction.  
  
Bakura: (AKA Yami Bakura) He is married to Dawn, and is probably Malik's best friend outside his family, even thought neither will admit it. Bakura had anger problems (if any one needs anger management, its this dude), and is constantly getting in fights with his wife.  
  
Marik: nothing much changed about him, Still Psycho, still deadly. Just they way we want him.  
  
Seto Kaiba: we all know how he looks. He has remembered his past as a priest. Husband to Isra.  
  
Now for da story!!!  
  
~Jasmine's POV~  
  
I'm Walking down the street. The damn cars keep honking at me. Well, if they have a problem with me walking in the middle of the street, run me over for all I care. Well, at least that Arab isn't following me like he usually does. He freaks me out. He does seem cool though. Malik Ishtar I am correct. Murder, thief, fuck dude, he has it all. I mean, he also tried to get rid of that pesky Pharaoh Yami and his light.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Another car honked as Jasmine walked down the middle of the street, thus holding up a line of angry people. Getting annoyed of this, Jasmine yelled, "shut the hell up bastards!" and flicked of the cars. The cars continued honking, this time with more anger. Now Jasmine was pissed. She spun around, and took out the Mil. Ankh that was hanging loosely from a chain around her neck, from under her jacket and pointed it and the Driver in the front of the car onslaught, and after battle city, people were quite familiar with the millennium items and how much power they can hold, and as if all the cars were on cue, they stopped honking, for fear that they would fall victim of this Item, and Jasmine, happily walked on. She still felt uncomfortable. 'I'm just paranoid' she just thought, and walked on.  
  
She then continued her trail of torture that she made every day sense she mystery appeared a month ago after school. She walked in the food mart, made a death threat to Honda who worked there for extra cash. And then went up to an unmanned cash register, and slammed the top of it, making it spring open.  
  
"HEY! Stop that!" Honda yelled and ran toward her.  
  
"Aw, dun fret, I'm just taking 5 bucks, gods." Jasmine said, and left the small store after shoplifting some more.  
  
"Oh gods, that feeling is back." she thought, and continued nervously down an un-used ally. Suddenly, she felt a hand go over her mouth and wrist, and froze.  
  
"hello" A voice hissed, and pulled her into a door to the left of the end of the ally, and dropped her no the dark purple carpet. "Hai.that was easer than I thought it would be" her captor said, who reveled himself to be Malik.  
  
"Why Am I Here!" Jasmine said to malik upsettingly.  
  
"oh don't you know" Malik said and turned around to face her.  
  
'damn.what an ass!.damn what an ass.WAIT! Errrr.not like that.I mean, fuck ok, he's hot, but IM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I.I.am to really that tough as I appear..it is hard not to cry at the moment.his eyes.why wont he stop staring at me! Aww...' She thought.  
  
"hehe, go to the room to the left, you will sleep here, so good night. Well, I know it is still 6:00, but you can just stay there until you go to sleep. Good. That works out." Malik said with a humorous tone to his voice.  
  
"Hahaha. I am so amused." Jasmine sneered, and looked away from malik, who looked 12 feet tall from where she was sitting on the floor.  
  
Malik's voice became serous, "I believe you are in no position to talk to me like that in your current situation. Now, I am going out, and I expect you to still be here. If you get away, I will track you down, and I will catch you, and trust me, your punishment will be severe. Now, till then, good bye" and with that said, Malik left, locking the door tightly, and leaving Jasmine sitting there, frozen in fear and despair.  
  
"hehe, well, I'm glad I stopped by the store before Malik took me here" Jasmine said, and took out the five dollars, pack of cigarettes, 3 lighters, 2 candlesticks, and a pack of matches. "I just realized I got the crappiest stuff." She mumbled and hid all the items under a floorboard in the room Malik told her to go in, along with all her weapons besides a lightweight dagger. "I don't care what Malik said, he can't catch me. I will make it out." She said, and, defying Malik's warning, jumped out the 2nd story window and landed safely on her feet without a sound. Jasmine had always been able to jump up to 15 feet up in the air, and land on her feet safely after a long drop, but didn't have the best speed while running, but was faster than most people. She ran to the plaza where she had left before going to the ally. She noticed an unusual crowd in the plaza, but ignored it and ran straight into someone. She looked up at whom she ran into and sent a wave and despair and stupidity wash through her. Malik. Of all the people it had to be Malik.  
  
"Oh crap." Jasmine mumbled, and darted back toward the flagpole, with Malik running after her, the crowd following. Jasmine jumped as high as she could, and then held on to the rope that held up the flag. Malik stood at the base of the pole, and snickered.  
  
Malik held up a lighter "you know, I could just ignite the rope, and cause you to let go, you do know that, don't you? I mean, it wont be hard for me to get you down. Almost as easy as getting you up, I mean, I just had to stand here and you darted up that pole like a cat being chased by a dog." Malik sneered, and watched Jasmine's face turned from fear to hopelessness. Jasmine sighed, and just let go, letting her body fall like a bird being shot from its perch, right in to Malik's arms. Malik looked at her, she had fainted half way in her fall. As he left back to his house, a tall cloaked woman sighed, and whispered to her self, "stay strong, my child, you will endure" and she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~ Kupo~  
  
Hehe.hope ya like the fic so far. PLEASE no flames! Thanks! ^-^ 


	2. I trusted you

FIC GOT DELETED! NO! What ever. It is up again though! =^-^= Goten: the bitch is back. WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Goten: nothing. I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING! Goten: just the wind. ~*****************************************~ Jasmine's Trance thoughts: ~blah, blah, kupo~ Malik's trance thoughts: ~~blah, blah, kupo~~ Marik's thoughts ** blah, blah, kupo ** Malik's thoughts *blah, blah, kupo*  
  
"If you do as much as make her feel un-easy, I will never take you out of the shadow realm. If you screw this up, you will die" Malik said to Marik, a poisonous tone to his voice. Marik, who couldn't stay in the real world for more than 15 minutes at a time, nodded in acknowledgment. "Hmmm, I don't remember you ever having the power or nerve to make threats like that to me, but hell, I guess I have no other choice. Fine." The dark said calmly, and turned, and walked down the dark hallway where they had met.  
  
~~~~In Marik's room~~~~  
  
**I haven't even seen the bitch. Why the hell would he expect the worst of me.wait, I know why, 'cause I'm the worst of him, heh. Actually, now that I think of it, this girl must be pretty important to Malik, if he would threaten me like that. Damn, he always got the girls, usually by force; I mean we are not that nice. I don't know who this girl is and all I know is that Malik found her. Malik is the lucky one. I am not. Malik obviously likes her - a lot. And she might him back. I have never loved and never plan on it. I have raped, and have killed anyone who tried to rape me. I am bi. I like to fuck men, and they like to fuck me. But with girls, different story. They hate me. Like I give a shit. Maybe because Malik is just like me, but more gentle. He has raped someone, once. A girl. I don't know if he is bi, or straight yet. Damn, I am so envious of him. His hair is neat and straight. He is clean, and beautiful. I have clean hair, but I don't bother making it too flat. If I did I would look like malik. And we all know I don't want to be Malik. But, I do keep clean, just; I don't put oils in my hair, or body. I swear he almost killed me once, because I walked in on him when he was putting oil on. Mainly because when you put on oil, you take off anything you have on, because it would bleach clothing it dried. Stupid sexy Malik. I'm going to go get stoned. Maybe I'll forget this.** Marik thought and walked off.  
  
~~~Malik's room~~~ *I have a bad feeling about Marik.I don't know what it is.but it's bad. Oh Ra nothing better happen.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Jasmine's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Goten: WAY too many change of rooms O.o)  
  
After concentrating most of her energy on the mil. Ankh to read Marik's thoughts. "Hmm.I wonder if he is worth taking worry over" Jasmine assumed, and collapsed on the bed in weariness. "I hope not, I have enough to worry about" Jasmine sighed, and fell asleep.  
  
Some time later in the night, Jasmine woke up, and it finally hit her that she wisent in the apartment building when she was first kidnapped. She got up, and went out into the hall, and out a door that conveniently said 'EXIT'. 'How odd' Jasmine thought, it didn't have a guard next to it. She opened the door, and walked out a few steps. She looked out, and then the thought hit her: I am on a boat.. She walked out to the front of the deck and looked out at the sea.  
  
"I despise water.." Jasmine mumbled, putting both hands on the rail, as if the boat were to suddenly disappear and all that had remained was this one bar, keeping her from falling in to the water. She suddenly felt two arms make there away around her waist.  
  
"So, do don't like water." a icy voice whispered. Jasmine froze. 'It's Marik' jasmine thought franticly. She pushed down on his arms, trying to get free from his grasp. "Oh, now stop that, you wont be able to get out so don't strain your self. Any how, if you make this hard, I will just toss you over." Marik hissed "and the good thing about here is, that no one can see or hear us out here" Jasmine opened her mouth to yell for help, but Marik just put his hand in front of her mouth, which Jasmine bit. Marik recoiled in anger and pain, and looked at jasmine as she smiled back at him with a poisonous look, but that isn't what took Marik attention, it was the two canines that were unusually pointed. (Goten: just so ya know, Jasmine is NOT a vampire. If you put together all the facts in this story you should know what she is) Marik growled. "Fine, we can do it that way" Marik to out a dagger and quickly slashed Jasmine's shirt, so it just hung there, barely covering her. Marik was just about to remove the tattered article of clothing as the door that had led to the outside of the ship flung open, a soft glow coming from it. The figure stepped forward. It was Malik. The golden Millennium eye burning on his forehead, his millennium rod glowing, pointed straight at Marik (/AN: Yes, I know that sounds wrong, but hell/)  
"Marik.." Malik said, at the point that he was so filled with rage that his voice was depleted of all emotion. Marik's eyes widened, and he quickly vanished to the shadow realm. Malik ran up to jasmine, and wrapped his cloak about her. "Did he do anything to you?! Are you ok? Please talk to me!" he said franticly, but the girl remained silent. Malik picked her up and took her back to his room.  
  
Jasmine sat on Malik's bed she stared at the floor making circles with her left foot. Malik stared at the wall with his back turned to her. She had no idea what to do. All she could think about was that moment when Marik had attacked her, she bit him, opening him to her secret, tapped into her power, betrayed everything that she believed in. jasmine thought about the few seconds that Malik had his arms around her, how he made her feel safe, how she..she..loved him. Yes, it finally hit her how much she loved him. Malik walked in front of her, and stared into her eyes.  
  
"you know, me and Marik can see what each other feels, sees and thinks. And I saw through Marik's eyes your teeth, and the way you looked back at him. I don't know what you are, but all I knew is that you are not human" Malik said, with such seriousness, that Jasmine shied away. Malik had her look at him again. "Its ok. I'm not mad, well, not at you at least. Now, back to you. Do you have a mother?" he asked more caringly  
  
"yes" Jasmine said plainly  
  
"why aren't you with her?" Malik asked with concern  
  
"I can't go back."  
  
"why is that?"  
  
"I was..very bad" Jasmine replied, a little less tense  
  
"not any worse than me, and I'm not forbidden to, um, see my parents graves" Malik said, trying to lighten her spirits.  
  
"no, I was REALY bad. I killed many, and ruined the lives of the ones I didn't kill"  
  
"well, there was no mass murders lately."  
  
".."  
  
"you look familiar, that is why I followed you and kidnapped you in the first place, that and the fact that you were so pretty..I mean, come on me and Marik rant exactly the most wonderful people to want to be around"  
  
"I know you."  
  
"from where?"  
  
Jasmine closed her eyes, as if picturing a time, or a memory. She then held up her hand, and lightly brushed her pointer and middle finger on Malik's forehead ~let me show you~ her voice echoed in his mind...  
  
~~ Egypt , BC 134~~  
  
A ring of priests and priestess surrounded a young girl dressed in silk and gold, looked almost like a Pharaoh, in a deep trance, chanting several words of ceremony. This went on for several minutes, until the girl tossed her head back, and there was a flash of blinding light, and the girl looked back up, the millennium eye glowing on her forehead. One of the Priests ran up and gave a long staff with a small ruby attached to it. The girl greedily took it, and shot a hot ray at the priest who had given her the staff, giving him a burn along his arm, causing him to cry out in agony as he scurried back to the ring.  
  
~~is that you, the girl in the center?~~  
  
~her? No. to weak, ugly, so devout of true power~  
  
Just as the Girl had done this, there was a huge bang, then a huge cloud of dust. When it finally cleared, another girl stood there, about 17, with long lavender hair that hung down to the beginning of her cat tail, which were both silver and the color of her hair. She had two lavender and silver cat ears on the top of hear head, she was dressed in white and gold robes that were thin enough that it flew easily in the slight breeze in the small golden chamber, and wasn't too hot in the warm desert climate. she wore a golden circlet around her head, and the Ankh around her neck. She held in her hands a breathtaking lance (/AN: a spear, ect.) that shone of gold and silver. It was slightly taller that she. The Cat goddess had cat-like eyes that gave her a cattish face, but kept her eyes human. She had a painted line of gold under her right eye, and the same face Jasmine had when she looked at Marik.  
  
~THAT is me~  
  
~~Yaoza~~  
  
The cat goddess stepped forward, and spoke in a godly tone that sounded like the most perfect sound Malik had ever heard; "I am Jasmine, daughter of the goddess Baset, and the last thing you shall ever see." She then spun the lance around in her hand, and had it stop in from of the girl in the middle.  
  
"You can't kill me! I can not be killed! I am more powerful that the gods! YOU will soon regret your decision" the girl in the middle screeched, and started running at Jasmine with her staff ready to stab her. Jasmine shrugged, and did the same. They kept running until they had passed each other, back to back.  
  
"now who is in regret?" Jasmine said, and lowered her lance. The other girl collapsed on the floor, devoted of all life. Jasmine turned to to rest of the priests. She then made the devilish smile, showing her sharp canines, and waved good bye as she summoned a huge explosion, which the goddess jumped high about 75 feet to avoid. The goddess got on her horse and rode back to the city on Memphis.  
  
The goddess walked into a vast marble and silver temple, several stone or marble cats lined the wall with precious gems in their eyes. The goddess flew over to a silver throne in the back of the temple, and sat down, placing her spear to the side. Soon as she did this, another pink haired goddess with silver and red wings, arm bracers with blades attached, and a halberd as tall as she walked in,  
  
"dear sister, Isra, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Hmm?" Jasmine purred. Isra kept walking word her sister, but Jasmine held up her hand. "don't walk any further." Jasmine said calmly, and tossed a stone several inches away from Isra and the tile slinked about 16 feet below them.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, but I could have gotten out of that, just fly out." Isra said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"number one, the box is too small for you to open your wings, and by the time you had regain your balance from the fall." Jasmine trailed off, as spikes shot out from the sides of the hole where Isra almost stepped, causing Isra to wince.  
  
"well, any who," Isra started "there is a small cult group outside the palace, would you be able to..um, " Isra mumbled  
  
"kill them?" Jasmine said, quirking her eyebrow.  
  
"um, yes." Isra trailed of. "follow me."  
  
Jasmine didn't move "fine. Not like I care about the fucking pharaoh or his well being but I will do it for you, my sister...You are all I have left." Jasmine stood up, and took her spear in hand. Isra looked down, and flew off to the palace. Jasmine, paused at her temple door, and then jumped roof to roof till she reached the palace. "well?" Jasmine said looking at Isra. "I don't see anything"  
  
"they must have taken care of it." Isra mumbled "lets head back."  
  
"wait, what is wrong sister? Something is on your mind." Jasmine said with concern.  
  
"tis nothing" Isra replied  
  
"I don't want you to be upset, I care so much about you... heh, now that I think of it..." Jasmine said, closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sun that was right above them, about noon, "You are the only one I care about, the only one who I respect, the only one I trust...the only one that I actually give a damn about!" Jasmine exclaimed, and opened her eyes, the sun's fire reflecting in them, laughing. She looked down again at looked at her sister and smiled, reveling her cat-like teeth. "well, lets go back home, shall we?" Jasmine ended, and walked on, ahead of Isra.  
  
"I..." Isra started, but just shook off and walked back behind Jasmine, but kept a shadows distance.  
  
When Jasmine arrived, she looked around, oddly, no one was there. It usually had some one walking around, or a local beggar looking around for change or anything that was left after the rush of the morning people getting to their shops. But there was none. Not a soul. She then felt a cold, pain shoot through her body. She spun around, and saw a priest with a empty urn in his hands  
  
"W...w.WATER!" Jasmine screamed, as she slowly felt her body grow heavy, and she fell to the ground, as if she was pulled down by the earth's own pull. A priest walked up, and took her spear, and walked back out of her sight, and another priest came up and began remove the Ankh from about Jasmine's neck. She quickly broke one of the un-seen strings binding her and bit the priest, "MINE! Its mine! Isra gave it to me! You cant have it!" Jasmine hissed. She saw Isra standing against the temple wall with Seto. "Isra! Sister! My friend! Help me! Please!" Jasmine plead, but Isra just buried her head in her hands, and turned to face the temple walls. Jasmine looked shocked. "Isra...?...Seto! trusted brother in law! you can call them off! Please!" Jasmine tried again, but Seto just turned and comforted Isra  
  
~~oh, that rich jerk~~ ~don't blame him. He had no choice~  
  
There was a time I was happy in my life  
  
There was a time I believed I'd live forever  
  
There was a time I prayed to Jesus Christ  
  
There was a time I had a mother  
  
It was nice  
  
Jasmine gasped, and looked around quickly, and saw a statue of the cat goddess of healing, and the home, her mother. "Mother! My creator, my love, my only one here for me! The only one left to me! Please! Come down and save me! You did for Isra when she need you, please save me now! I beg of you!" Jasmine cried to the heavens  
  
Nobody else would ever take the place of you  
  
Nobody else could do the things that you could do  
  
No one else I guess could hurt me like you did  
  
I didn't understand, I was just a kid  
  
Oh mother, why aren't you here with me  
  
No one else saw the things that you could see  
  
I'm trying hard to dry my tears  
  
Yes father, you know I'm not so free  
  
Jasmine waited, but nothing happened. "father? Anubis? Please? Will you answer my plea? Help me! I...am sacred"  
  
I've got to give it up  
  
Find someone to love me  
  
I've got to let it go  
  
Find someone that I can care for  
  
I've got to give it up  
  
Find someone to love me  
  
I've got to let it go  
  
Find someone that I can care for  
  
And again, nothing happened. Jasmine was frozen. How could this be happening to me? She thought. "I...cant...this cant happen to me! No...sister?...father?...Mother? Mom?.mommy...no, you all...LEFT ME!" she began to cry, "no..."  
  
There was a time I was happy in my life  
  
There was a time I believed I'd live forever  
  
There was a time I prayed to Jesus Christ  
  
There was a time I had a mother  
  
It was nice  
  
Ten priests led jasmine into the temple. Then she was led to two poles where she was chained buy gold chains around her waist, wrists, ankles, legs, and neck. She allowed this to happen, she had lost all hope. She looked up to the priests  
  
My mother died when I was five  
  
And all I did was sit and cry  
  
I cried and cried and cried all day  
  
Until the neighbors went away  
  
They couldn't take my loneliness  
  
I couldn't take their phoniness  
  
My father had to go to work  
  
I used to think he was a jerk  
  
She then said to them plainly, "Why? What did I do? I never hurt a fellow Egyptian, I didn't cause a thereat or break rules. Why?" Jasmine had lost all emotion she had left. She felt like nothing. She was dead, but not physically or mentally, she was dead emotionally.  
  
I made a vow that I would never need  
  
Another person ever  
  
Turned my heart into a cage  
  
A victim of a kind of rage  
  
I gotta give it up I gotta give it up  
  
The priests were silent. They started chanting, and Jasmine closed her eyes, and went limp, but looked up at everyone and everything, that said, 'I trusted you' and then, she was turned to stone, and the pit fall that had been Jasmine's trap had the spikes removed, and filled with water.  
  
~~why did you trust her?~~  
  
~I always did~  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* A Madonna song on her new album, ^-^  
  
Goten: that's.nice  
  
Oh shut up. Please read and review! Also, u will never see a disclaimer in my stories, cause there are stupid. Its obvious I dun own any anime besides this story.  
  
Goten: right! ^-^ 


	3. ambiance

I just found out WHY this story got deleted. Explicit content. WTF. WHAT was explicit about this story!? Nothing so far.  
  
Hiei: that's true.  
  
Hey, what happened to Goten?  
  
Hiei: he had a un-expected...uh, accident...with...YO MOMA!!!  
  
Yeah, my mom can be that way. Mom have you seen Goten?  
  
Mom: No, try asking that weird-looking guy with the odd black hair. (actually my mom would say Hiei, she watches Yu Yu Hakusho.)  
  
Hiei: ^-^;; uh...  
  
I don't wanna know... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ambiance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I thought I would be there forever, looking down at the same temple, the tile trap, the chains, the same memory racing in my mind, set in stone. Until about 2 years ago from now...  
  
~two years ago~  
  
Malik walked up to the temple, hidden in a small valley in the center of a bowl formed by clifts. He brushed the dust off his red shirt and took off his cloak, which was his only protection from the hot environment of Egypt. He was just about at the door when about 17 stones fell from the top of the temple roof. He swiftly ran into the temple, right before the was pelted.  
  
"whoa, I almost got stoned" Malik said, catching his breath. "hehe, i stoned i" Malik said, realizing the other meaning of his words. He looked around at the paintings on the walls of the dimly lit temple. Most had worn away from the walls, so he could only make out a cat here, a girl there. He then turned around, to see what the light sorce was coming from. He saw a stone statue of a cat goddess, chained to two pillars by golden chains. A hole in the roof allowed the sun to shine down on the statue, and the chains reflected the light around the room. Malik gasped. He slowly walked over to the front of the statue, but remained 10 feat away.  
  
"you must be sad..." malik whispered, looking up at the stone goddess, the face in a state a loneliness and dispare. "its ok...I have been alone before, I kinda feal your pain." Malik spoke slowly, looking into her eyes. Malik stepped forward, but as soon as he did, the floor tile vanished, and he fell into a deep pool of watter. He struggled to reatch the top so he could breath, for the shock of the vanashing tile knocked the air out of him. Several thoughts shot through malik mind as he sank into the watter;  
  
'I cant swim...'  
  
'whats going to happen?'  
  
'I will die'  
  
'no one will know'  
  
'no one will care'  
  
'who cares about me'  
  
'I'm nothing to everyone'  
  
'shh, relax, stop struggling'  
  
the last thought wisent his own, it was as if someone had talked to him mentally. Malik had no choice but to obey, 'cause it was his only chance to live. He went limp, and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was being pulled up to the surface, the water rushing past him. He soon felt the hot air from the temple touch his body. He slowly began to regain his senses, and looked up to find himself on the floor in front of the statue, he looked up, and just looked up at the goddess's statue.  
  
"you saved me, didn't you?" Malik said, standing up and looking eye level with the statue. He paused, and looked at the now weak with age chains. "then I will save...you" he almost whispered, and closed his fists around the chains, and with a quick sideways motion of his wrists broke them. The chains were apparently gold plaited, and not true gold, for they had worn down with time. Malik continued this pattern of breaking the chains until the goddess statue was free, and Malik turned, and made sure that when he jumped back he made it past the trap tiles and quickly ran out of the temple, almost triping on one of the stones that was in the path of the temple door. He didn't stop running until he reached his motorcycle on the main path and quickly sped off.  
  
Back at the temple, the statue began to glow a deep shade of lavender, the stone slowly turnd into the peachy color of skin, revealing the deity in the same condition she was all those years ago when she had been imprisoned, but now, the ankh that had hung around her nech had been taken, and she had a major flaw...she was mortal. She couldent cast her amazing spells, wipe out entire villages in a blink of an eye, the forces of earth no longer obeyed her will and command. But, she could still jump half the hight she could back when she was a goddess, and do minor magic tasks. She jumped across the tile trap, and stood at the large closed stone doors of the temple. She looked down at her nude body, took out a dagger.she took her hair that was at least 8 feet long into her hands, and cut off 4 feat, and ran her hand over it, fouming a long piece of cloth, the color of her lavender hair. She cut the cloth in two pieces and tied in around her waist and torso in a modern fashion, and then took some dirt from a loose tile from the floor and threw the dirt into her hair, turning her hair color to a more common shade of brown blond. She then pushed open the door of the temple, and let the warm sun hit her face, and warm her body - she hadn't felt it for thousands of years. She walked about half a mile, and saw the tire tracks from Malik's motorcycle. She began walking along them. She walked like this fro several miles, the stopped, and decided to rest until nighttime. She soon fell asleep, but, not as planned, she was found. Isis Ishtar drove up in a white and tan truck, and as she passed the girl, she stopped the truck and got out to look at sleeping Jasmine.  
  
"you poor girl! Ra knows how long you have been out here! I'm glad I came this way." Isis exclaimed and knelt beside Jasmine, and checked her pulse. "your heart beat is normal, och, its almost nighttime, Ill set up camp here and stay with you." Isis said, mostly to herself for jasmine was asleep. After Isis had set up a tent and had a fire started, it was dark out and jasmine started to wake up. She looked up and crawled over to Isis.  
  
"who...?" jasmine said simply for she had to recall on her knowledge of what little lattin she knew.  
  
"oh, you are awake! That's great! Oh, I'm Isis Ishtar, I found you asleep here, and desided to stay here with you for the night to see that you are ok."  
  
Jasmine tilted her head, only knowing a few of Isis's words, but knew enough that she knew what she meant, and Jasmine bowed showing gratitude toward Isis. Jasmine looked at a few of the bookes that had fallen out of Isis's handbag. She picked up the pocked dictionary, and placed her hand over it. The book glowed fro a split second, then caught fire.  
  
"Isis! The book! Its on fire! Help!" jasmine exclaimed, and smiled pleased at her language that she had just learned.  
  
"oh! To close to the fire, hm? Its ok, I have several of those" isis replied.  
  
"than kyou" jasmine relpyed  
  
__________________________________________________*  
  
short chappe, sry. I poast soon. 


	4. I thought I knew you

Ya know what, Rabidmoose, you cant read, can you? #1: the story's background reveals itself later, baka. #2: the whole Idea of jasmine jumping up, is because she used a spell to destroy the place. And #3: Jasmine is a GODDESS she is supposed to be PERFECT. No fucking shit. You know what? You inspired me. I had been wanting to do this. And YOU seem to have been that spark of inspiration! Congrats! Also, on your profile, you said you hate everything, well guess what? I'm pretty sure every thing hates you! ^-^ funny how things end up like that, no? also, the human record for highest jump was 32 feat, so HA.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~story time!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went around with Isis for a while... I'm surprised I hadn't seen you. But I guess you two were going your own separate thing. I just helped Isis in translations and stuff. She didn't ask questions, or anything of the sort. She was nice to be around. She decided to take me back with her to Domino city, and we took her plane here to her museum. When we got here, she mentioned Isra, and it was then I realized that my sister was VERY much alive and now VERY close, and the new friend I had made I had to leave as soon as I could. So I took the few positions I owned, and left the night after we arrived. I then survived by pawning whatever I could that I didn't hold to close to me, and stole stuff I couldn't afford. And then, that one night you found me and...yeah and that's how I got here.  
  
"Damn." Malik said, with a plainness to his voice. "and I thought I had it bad. Well, heh, I'm kind of glad I went into the temple, erm, I guess." Malik stood up, and looked out the window. "We will dock soon. Get ready." And with that said, he left Jasmines room.  
  
Jasmine looked out the window, as an odd feeling passed through her. She didn't know why of what caused it, all she knew was that something was going to happen that she had not planed on...  
  
At the docks, An bright scarlet and pink haired 17 year old woman stood, looking at the oncoming ship about to dock. She for some odd reason couldn't stop looking, watching, waiting.  
  
"Isra love, what's wrong? You have been here ever since that ship came into sight" Seto said walking up behind Isra.  
  
"get the pharaoh, and Shaadi And tell them to make haste! I just know something is odd...not right. Something...er, I don't really know what...but still.scratch that, just get all the millennium bearers and there alter egos. The boat docked in 3 hours. They have time, just they must hurry, we need time before to talk...I want everyone's opinion." Isra said quickly to Seto.  
  
"ok.but I really don't see why you are making this big of a deal about this...we don't even know who is docking yet, but I wont go against your judgment, its helped before" Seto said, and took out his cell phone, and began to call the people Isra asked for.  
  
On the ship, Jasmine had changed into a black shirt with loose sleeves (you know, like pesant/'renassance' style modern clothing) and long loose black pants. She also put on a ghouls cloak in the style that Malik does, with the cloak barely showing her face. After she got dressed, she left her room, and walked down the hall to thee main room where Malik's throne was, and the exit. Half the ghouls had gathered there already. And, waiting to dock, Malik was sitting on his throne. He saw jasmine and waved her over. Jasmine ran over to his side. She didn't like the fact that all the ghouls and there hooded faces were somehow looking at her. Malik looked at her, the millennium rod in his hand (no jokes plz)  
  
"don't be worried...here, you said you were a spear woman, so I found this, thought you might want it" Malik said, and held out a 5 food golden staff about 3 and a half inches wide, and a sapphire set in the head. It was more of a staff, but it was fine for the moment. Jasmine took the spear in her hands, and nodded in gratitude, but remained silent.  
  
Malik stood up, feeling the ship halt, now docked. In about 15 minutes they would be able to get out. He looked at Jasmine again, "it will be ok...I wont let anything happen, ok?" Jasmine nodded, and Malik gave the order for the ghouls to file out.  
  
"Hey! That's Malik's boat!" Bakura said, looking at Yugi and Ryou, who cringed at the name. "Malik Malik Malik" Bakura taunted  
  
"cut it out Soul thief." Yami said strongly  
  
Isra kept her eyes on the ghouls that were exiting the boat, as if scanning them to see if one was different she was gripping her bladed staff tightly. Seto and Isis stood by her, while Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Anzu and another person next to Anzu stood to her left, Bakura to her right, all waiting for Isra to say something. The ghouls formed a row on the dock, facing Isra, or a path way, standing across from each other. Malik walked between them, with jasmine closely behind him. It was then Isra screeched, "THERE! The person next to Ishtar!" all of the people with Isra looked up. Malik turned quickly and saw all of them looking, Jasmine shrieked in fear. Jasmine also turned and saw them. She paused.  
  
"Jasmine...who is that?" Malik whispered to a shocked Jasmine.  
  
"Isra" Jasmine said, trying to calm herself.  
  
Malik walked over to the group, and Jasmine followed right behind him. He walked right up to Isra, but Jasmine stood a few feat away.  
  
"WHAT is the meaning of this, hm? You come here as a little group, even though I have a feeling you dragged Bakura here, but any who, you have freaked out my concubine (couldn't have found another word O.o) and I find it quite rude. So tell me why you are here." Malik said aggressively.  
  
"she shouldn't be here! She should be.trapped...In Egypt, not here! She is dangerous! " Isra exclaimed. "I knew something was wrong, and you, of coarse Ishtar have to be right in the middle of it, when it really isn't any of your business. You know nothing, so stay out of this." Isra said, looking straight into Malik's eyes  
  
"well, I'm choosing it make it my business now." Malik said, now with some inpatients.  
  
"listen kid, go back to wherever you came from and just leave us ALONE." Isra said, poking Malik with he staff as if he was a 4th grader.  
  
"fine. I have tried to say this in a proper way, but I guess the messages hasn't gotten to you yet. I am making this my damn business weather you fucking like it or not, BITCH." Malik sneered.  
  
"you cant talk to Isra like that!" Seto he said and shoved Malik.  
  
"watch me." Malik snapped and shoved Seto so he fell to the floor.  
  
Isra held up her staff and flames formed around her causing every one, including Malik to step back. "I still have MY magic, so if you want to stay in good health, id suggest you would hand over jasmine NOW" Isra yelled, and some of the ghouls were about to run over to Isra, but Malik held up his hand.  
  
Jasmine, who had been watching the watching the whole thing, finally spoke softly, "What happened to you? You were so nice Isra...well, if that's what you call yourself. The Isra I knew..." Jasmine closed her eyes, as if to remember lost memories. "she would defend me if I was picked on, she would keep me company, even though she may had been busy, she made time. I could tell her anything, and visa versa...Isra, where did she go? Cause I don't know who you are." And with that said, Jasmine turned and walked back to the ship. Malik followed, and figured he could get what he came for later.  
  
Anzu looked at Yami, "me and my new s/he date are going home. I hope everything works out for you people!" and with that said, Anzu happy skipped off with her s/he girl/boyfriend, Rabidmoose. Oh what a beautiful couple. Both pop up when you don't need or want and both say useless comments thinking it will help, even though its incorrect. (I'm evil hehe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
next chappe will be the last, but I am going to make a sequel. And it, will be longer than this one. 


End file.
